


Молчи о прошлом

by Annette_N



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_N/pseuds/Annette_N
Summary: После десяти лет заключения в Азкабане, Доктор, один из самых известных тёмных волшебников современности, выходит на свободу. Намереваясь закончить начатое ещё до заключения дело, он отправляется в деревню Равенторп и останавливается в местной таверне, где хозяйничает молодая ведьма по имени Клара Освальд.





	1. Таверна «Воронье крыло»

**Author's Note:**

> Пишется в соавторстве с Sam Sepiol, которая отказывается регистрироваться на АОЗе. Идея и вообще вся задумка принадлежит ей.
> 
> Провожаем эпоху Капальди-Доктора хуффальди-фиком своей мечты.

За окном ослепительно сверкнула молния, а секунду спустя, догоняя её, раздался оглушительный раскат грома. Дождь, до этого едва моросивший, усилился, и капельки просочившейся через прохудившуюся крышу воды застучали о деревянные половицы. Клара, молодая хозяйка таверны «Воронье крыло» устало вздохнула и, отложив в сторону стопку чистых салфеток, которые собиралась отнести в зал, достала палочку.

 

Сколько бы раз она не пыталась починить крышу, та всё равно больше походила на решето. Стоило подлатать в одном месте, как она тут же начинала протекать в другом. Теперь вот дошла очередь и до кухни. Впрочем, роптать на крышу не было никакого смысла, и Клара прекрасно понимала это. Будь она сама более смышлёной в вопросах домашних заклинаний — избавилась бы от этой проблемы на раз-два. Вот только проблема эта была далеко не единственной, надолго задержавшейся в списке дел, отложенных Кларой на потом. В одиночку руководить единственной на всю деревню таверной — задача не из лёгких. Весь день она крутилась, словно белка в колесе, а после закрытия падала без ног, снова откладывая на завтра починку крыши, прочистку труб и ещё примерно тысячу мелких дел.

 

Не без труда остановив поток дождевой воды и высушив собравшуюся на полу лужицу, Клара убрала палочку за пояс и снова потянулась за салфетками... как вдруг новая вспышка молнии за окном привлекла её внимание. Вдалеке, на вершине продуваемого всеми ветрами холма, ей почудилась чья-то размытая тёмная фигура. Человек явно не спешил убраться из-под безжалостных потоков дождя и ветра.

Неприятное предчувствие кольнуло у Клары в груди, но спустя мгновение странная одинокая фигура… исчезла.

Вместе с раскатом грома пришла неожиданная тревога. Кто мог неподвижно стоять там, под дождём, на ветру, не пытаясь укрыться? И был ли там вообще кто-то? Клара так и замерла на месте, не в силах отвести взгляд от окна, но, сколько бы она ни всматривалась во тьму, больше ей ничего разглядеть не удалось.

 

«Должно быть, померещилось…»

 

Высокий звук колокольчика, донёсшийся из обеденного зала, заставил её вздрогнуть и вспомнить о посетителях. Бросив последний нахмуренный взгляд в окно, она поспешила вернуться к работе.

В зале было гораздо светлее и уютнее. Занявшись делом, Клара вскоре и думать забыла о напугавшем её видении. В такое ненастье особым спросом пользовались согревающие напитки, коих в таверне было предостаточно на любой вкус и кошелёк, а молодая хозяйка только и успевала взмахивать палочкой, отправляя к столикам до краёв наполненные кружки, а на кухню — опустевшие. Было шумно и душно: жарко горел камин и, казалось, будто этим ненастным вечером здесь собралась добрая половина жителей деревни. Кто-то не успел добраться до дома, когда небеса разверзлись, а кто-то, напротив, не желал оставаться в одиночестве во время грозы. Все столы были заняты. Несколько достопочтенных стариков мирно дремали в креслах у камина, а в углу наигрывали неспешную мелодию кем-то зачарованные лютня и флейта.

 

Окинув взглядом свои владения и убедившись, что никто не остался с опустевшей кружкой в руках, Клара хотела было ненадолго присесть, чтобы дать отдых ногам, как вдруг её внимание привлёк оживлённый спор за одним из столов.

 

— Говорю вам, этот человек не в своём уме, — с жаром воскликнул сидящий там волшебник и, отодвинув свою кружку, бросил на стол свежий номер «Ежедневного Пророка». — Если и было в нём что-то хорошее, то оно точно сгинуло за десять лет в Азкабане.

 

Услышав упоминание этого страшного места, люди в зале стали оборачиваться и переглядываться. Поднялся тревожный гул. Кажется, все сразу поняли, о чём идёт речь.

 

— Чушь, — выкрикнул кто-то. — Не было ничего хорошего и до Азкабана.

 

— Извините, — лучезарно улыбаясь и придерживая длинную юбку, Клара протиснулась между людьми, чтобы взглянуть на обложку «Пророка». Сама она так и не успела даже мельком просмотреть свежий выпуск. Он так и остался лежать не распакованным на подоконнике в спальне, где Клара оставила его утром, расплатившись с почтовой совой.

 

Добрую часть первой страницы занимала большая колдография, с которой на Клару взирал хмурый худой волшебник с растрёпанными и совершенно седыми волосами. Его мрачное лицо то и дело освещали вспышки камер, но волшебник даже не щурился, а только стрелял острым взглядом вокруг и, иногда — прямо в кадр. От этого взгляда становилось не по себе.  
Огромный заголовок на первой полосе гласил: 

_**«ДЕСЯТЬ ЛЕТ СПУСТЯ ХРОНОВОРОТ ТАК И НЕ НАЙДЕН. ДОКТОР ВЫХОДИТ НА СВОБОДУ».** _

— Видала? — раздался рядом с Кларой грубый голос. Вслед за голосом донеслось яркое амбре одного из фирменных напитков, заставившее её неприязненно поморщиться. Сколько лет она владела этой таверной, сколько шумных попоек перенесли эти стены, а Клара всё никак не могла привыкнуть к этому жуткому сочетанию ароматов человеческого дыхания и выпивки, какой бы хорошей та ни была. И почему ей вообще пришло в голову заиметь таверну?

А ведь правда… Почему?

Клара нахмурилась, как и всегда, когда подобные вопросы вдруг начинали терзать её. Зачем она здесь? Почему однажды решила бросить всё и открыть таверну? Почему не где-нибудь, а в богом забытом Равенторпе? Простые, вроде бы, вопросы, поиск ответов на которые не должен был казаться чем-то сложным. Но мотивы некоторых её поступков, в конечном итоге приведших Клару сюда, оставались для неё загадкой. 

«Мой блокнот», — мелькнула было мысль, но её бесцеремонно оборвал всё тот же пропитый голос:

— Вы только взгляните на эту рожу! Злобы-то сколько, так и жаждет в кого-нибудь Круциатусом запустить, а то и придушить голыми руками — и палочка ему не нужна. Поганый чернокнижник...  
— Тебе, пожалуй, уже хватит, Шейн, — ласково сказала Клара, обрывая поток начавшей терять связность речи. 

Шейна она знала давно — тот был завсегдатаем «Вороньего крыла». Он порой начинал горячиться, выпив пинту-другую, но всегда оставался безобидным. Клара не восприняла бы всерьез его слова, но сидящие вокруг волшебники, к её удивлению, с энтузиазмом закивали и одобрительно забубнили, явно соглашаясь со словами Шейна.

— А что натворил этот… Доктор? — Кларе стало интересно.

Люди неверяще уставились на неё.

— Ну, ты даешь, хозяйка! Это же один из самых опасных тёмных волшебников нашего времени!  
— Нашего? Я бы сказал, любого времени, если та штука всё ещё у него — а я готов поспорить на десяток яиц пикси, что так и есть.  
— Не с кем спорить — все знают, что она у него. Министерство совершает огромную ошибку, отпуская его.  
— Ага, если уж волшебник ударился в тёмные ритуалы — пиши пропало. Либо он окончательно спятил, либо всегда был таким. В любом случае, тёмные дела он уже не бросит. Для всех было бы лучше, чтобы этот Доктор гнил в Азкабане до конца своих дней...

Гости «Вороньего крыла» заговорили вразнобой, подхватывая и перебивая друг друга, и в этом гуле голосов понять что-то было решительно невозможно.

— Читай, — Кларе сунули под нос газету. Со страницы на неё вновь зыркнули тёмные глаза из-под насупленных бровей. С трудом оторвавшись от этого тяжёлого взгляда, Клара сосредоточилась на статье:

_«Невзирая на неутихающие протесты магического сообщества, британское Министерство Магии вынуждено было выпустить на свободу одного из самых опасных заключённых волшебной тюрьмы Азкабан, известного широкой публике как Доктор._

_Напомним, что ровно десять лет назад тот был приговорён Уизенгамотом к тюремному заключению без права на обжалование за целый ряд преступлений, шокировавших общественность._

_Будучи сотрудником Отдела Тайн и одним из признанных мировых экспертов по изучению и соблюдению законов Времени, Доктор нарушил все данные им клятвы, присвоив себе один из хроноворотов и использовав его в личных целях. Помимо вопиющего превышения служебных полномочий, вмешательства в паутину Времени и кражи хроноворота, Доктор также прибегнул к использованию тёмных искусств, в результате которого погибли, как минимум, двое сотрудников Министерства, пытавшихся помешать ему. О преступлениях, которые были совершены непосредственно во время нелегальных перемещений во времени, и о точном количестве жертв доподлинно неизвестно, однако специальные чары, установленные в Отделе Тайн, безоговорочно указывают на следы тёмной магии, в том числе — некромантии, запрещённой и осуждаемой во всём цивилизованном мире._

_Мотивы страшных поступков Доктора до сих пор остаются неизвестными — во время судебного процесса тот упорно отказывался от дачи показаний, однако обвинитель утверждает, что причиной всему стала непреодолимая тяга Доктора к тёмным искусствам и свойственная всем тёмным магам жажда власти. Впрочем, кое-кто из бывших коллег волшебника утверждает, что тот помутился рассудком и окончательно утратил связь с реальностью из-за многочисленных перемещений во Времени._

_Но едва ли не большим шоком для магического сообщества стал вердикт суда, согласно которому Доктора приговорили всего лишь к десяти годам заключения в Азкабане. Причиной тому стало отсутствие главной улики — того самого хроноворота, с помощью которого Доктор перемещался во времени. Артефакт был утерян и до сих пор остаётся ненайденным, из-за чего доказать непосредственную вину Доктора в убийствах и приговорить его к поцелую дементора не представляется возможным._

_Пока же единственное, что может сделать Министерство — это напомнить волшебному сообществу, что Доктор крайне опасен и непредсказуем, а также посоветовать по возможности соблюдать осторожность...»_

Кларе стало не по себе. Конечно, журналисты «Пророка» всегда славились любовью к лихо развёрнутому слогу и некоторому приукрашиванию фактов, но даже это не делало историю менее зловещей.  
Пока она читала, присутствующие вокруг сами незаметно притихли и как будто следили, затаив дыхание, за её реакцией.

— Понимаешь теперь? — потребовал Шейн. — Вот вся деревня на ушах и стоит.

Отложив газету, Клара обвела таверну взглядом.

— Ну и что за мрачные лица? — она приложила некоторые усилия, чтобы улыбнуться своим гостям. — К нам Доктор точно не заявится, можете быть спокойны. Лучше не давайте своим стаканам опустеть!

«А страху — завладеть сердцем», — добавила про себя.

Предложение Клары встретили одобрительным гулом. Много ли нужно людям в такой ненастный вечер?

Её таверна всегда славилась тёплой атмосферой, где приветливая молодая хозяйка всегда готова уделить время и внимание любому гостю, как-то умудряясь находить это самое время между сотней дел.

Довольная реакцией гостей, мгновенно позабывших о тревожных новостях, Клара вернулась к стойке. Она так завертелась в новом водовороте хлопот, что не сразу заметила, как за её спиной угасли привычные звуки — звон стаканов, громкий разноголосый говор. Даже зачарованные инструменты вдруг смолкли. Лишь краем уха она услышала, что громко хлопнула входная дверь, да поежилась от ворвавшегося внутрь порыва холодного ветра. И, только закончив шептать заклинание над подносом, полным бокалов с пивом, ощутила, как резко изменилась обстановка вокруг.

Клара подняла голову.

У дверей высилась фигура, тёмная из-за скудного освещения над входом, но отчего-то не оставалось сомнений, что это — кто-то незнакомый, не житель их деревни. Чужак.  
Приглядевшись, с замиранием сердца Клара вспомнила о том человеке, которого видела из окна кухни. Неясный силуэт в длинной мантии и неразличимое за капюшоном лицо сейчас обрели вполне реального обладателя. Получается, он не привиделся ей?.. 

Те, кто сидел ближе ко входу, выглядели ни много ни мало напуганными. Кто-то нелепо замер, так и не донеся стакан ко рту. Тревога постепенно передавалась от человека к человеку и как будто становилась осязаемой — как и зловещая аура незнакомца на пороге. Клара невольно поежилась.

В полной тишине чужак двинулся вперед. Тяжелые ботинки мерно и глухо застучали по деревянному полу, оставляя за собой грязные мокрые следы. С тяжёлой влажной мантии капала вода.

На ходу человек медленно стянул капюшон, скрывавший его лицо, и Клара смогла как следует разглядеть его. 

Перед ней стоял Доктор.

Вне всякого сомнения, это был он — вчерашний преступник, ныне освобождённый из Азкабана, тёмный волшебник, имя которого вызывало в магическом мире неприязнь и страх. Ошибиться было невозможно.

Клару прожег давешний острый взгляд, прямо как на той колдографии, только сейчас она буквально ощутила его тяжесть на самом деле.

— Вечер добрый, хозяйка, — не смущаясь пристальных взглядов, сказал он. — Что можешь предложить усталому путнику?

У него был хриплый голос и явный шотландский акцент. Доктор неотрывно смотрел в её глаза, и это настолько противоречило всем нормам приличия, что Кларе стало не по себе. Она почти заставила себя ответить:

— Хороший огневиски в такую погоду подойдет лучше всего.  
— А он у тебя действительно хороший? — доверительно спросил Доктор, опираясь о стойку и наклоняясь к ней. В его голосе как будто прозвучала насмешка. 

Клара чуть вздернула подбородок и ответила смелее:

— А вы попробуйте.

Он криво усмехнулся, но в его глазах не было веселья.

— Огневиски так огневиски.

Клара молча кивнула и принялась за исполнение нехитрого заказа.

Сосредоточиться на колдовстве не представлялось возможным. Достать чистый стакан, найти нужную бутыль, налить, стараясь, чтобы руки не дрожали — всё этими самыми руками, без палочки. Доктор внимательно наблюдал за её действиями. Сама Клара старалась не смотреть на него, но всё время чувствовала на себе его взгляд.

— Садитесь к камину, — предложила она, ставя перед ним стакан с огневиски. На стойке под рукавом его мантии было сыро.  
— Зачем?

Он достал палочку и провел вдоль мантии, которая почти тотчас стала абсолютно сухой. Затем направил её на пол, стойку — вода и грязь исчезли мгновенно. Кларе даже стало завидно от того, как быстро и легко её гость сделал то, на что у неё самой обычно уходило немало времени и сил. 

— У тебя в роду магглов не было? — снисходительно бросил он, убирая палочку. 

Клара предпочла промолчать и отойти к другой стороне стойки, где сразу же нашлись какие-то дела. Сейчас бы она без проблем нашла себе любое занятие — лишь бы оказаться подальше от этого типа.

От него веяло угрозой. 

Украдкой оглядев зал, Клара заметила, что за время их недолгой беседы людей в таверне стало заметно меньше. Но и те, кто остался, отнюдь не выглядели расслабленными и весёлыми, как прежде — ни намека давешнего не осталось на лицах. Этим вечером ей уже вряд ли удастся продать что-нибудь. А скорее всего, народ будет обходить таверну стороной ещё, как минимум, неделю. И уж совершенно точно по деревне теперь пойдут слухи, как будто Кларе и без того не хватало косых взглядов. Принесла же нелёгкая этого Доктора!..

А, собственно, зачем Доктор пришел в Равенторп? Что он здесь забыл? Ещё четверть часа назад Клара была за тем столом со своими гостями, читала эту дурацкую газету и смеялась над всеобщей якобы пустой тревогой о возвращении Доктора из Азкабана в магический мир!.. Никто и подумать не мог, что увидит этого кошмарного человека здесь, сегодня — вообще когда-нибудь. Что ему какая-то Мерлином забытая деревня… И всё же, сейчас он был именно здесь.

— Пойло, — вдруг раздался хриплый голос Доктора, выводя Клару из размышлений. В напряжённой тишине таверны он прозвучал особенно громко и грубо.

Доктор брезгливо поморщился и почти отшвырнул от себя початый стакан — тот лишь чудом не свалился на пол. 

— Ты всех такой мерзостью потчуешь или только мне досталось? Хотя, — он противно осклабился, — что вы в этой дыре можете знать о хорошем огненном виски. Эти помои, наверное, кажутся вам напитком богов.

Щёки у Клары запылали. Никогда прежде она не слышала столь грубых слов ни о своём заведении, ни о Равенторпе, хотя со времени её переезда сюда сплетен о ней ходило немало. Постепенно Клару приняли и признали своей, а посетители её заведения перестали быть просто клиентами, став хорошими знакомыми и соседями. Кое-кого она даже считала своими друзьями. Тем обиднее было слышать, как кто-то говорит о них с таким презрением.

Впрочем, не ей одной. В зале послышался возмущенный ропот. С шумом отодвинулся стул — это Шейн поднялся из-за стола и громко сказал:

— Проваливай отсюда. Тебе здесь не рады!

Доктор резко развернулся.

— Мерлин всемогущий, неужели кто-то всё-таки решился открыть свой рот, — деланно удивился он. — Что, спустя десять лет я уже не кажусь таким устрашающим? Или наконец-то стыдно стало, что за всех отдувается девчонка? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Доктор снова повернулся к Кларе.

— Ты что мне налила? Эту дрянь, — он небрежно указал на склад бутылок на стеллаже за стойкой, — не то что пить, в рот невозможно взять.  
— Ты думаешь, мы боимся тебя? — прозвучал еще один голос из зала. Клара не видела, кто сказал это.

Доктор вскинул голову.

— Думаю, да, — на этот раз он встал со своего высокого табурета и сделал шаг вперед. При этом большинство волшебников безотчётно отшатнулись назад, даже Шейн дёрнулся от него. Доктор хрипло рассмеялся. — Что и требовалось доказать.

Но смесь страха и злобы из-за его поведения только рассердила присутствующих. А численное превосходство придавало им смелости.

— Что ты забыл здесь, подонок? — не унимался Шейн, со всех сторон окружённый такими же разъярёнными волшебниками. Некоторые из них потянулись за палочками.  
— Мои дела вас не касаются, — отрезал Доктор. Тот факт, что он оказался один против целой толпы вооружённых палочками людей, совершенно его не волновал.  
— Убирайся! Решай свои дела подальше от нашей деревни!  
— Тебе в Азкабане самое место, лучше сдох бы там с концами, никто бы не расстроился!

В зале нарастал гул. Взгляд Клары метнулся к фигуре Доктора — и хоть тот и стоял к ней спиной, выглядел он грозно и устрашающе. 

Вдруг Клара увидела, как он тянется за палочкой. Заметил это и Шейн и, в свою очередь, сунул руку за пазуху. Мужчины в зале повскакивали со своих мест, готовые к поединку.

— Стойте!

Голосок Клары потонул в гуле выкриков. Она метнулась за стойку, проклиная свои короткие ноги и длинную юбку и молясь, чтобы за эти мгновения не случилось непоправимое.

— Нет, Шейн! И вы, мистер!..

Она остановилась между ними, раскинув руки и не позволяя им приблизиться друг к другу.

— Прошу вас, успокойтесь, — Клара взглянула на одного, затем на другого.  
— Душа моя, поверь, ты и представить не можешь, что я из себя представляю, когда «неспокоен», — Доктор хищно оскалился в ответ, но на саму Клару при этом не смотрел, продолжая буравить взглядом Шейна.  
— Доктор, — она впервые по-настоящему обратилась к нему, называя этим странным именем. 

Клара полностью обернулась к нему и, поборов страх, осмелилась подойти ближе. Он, наконец, обратил к ней свой взгляд.

Глаза у Доктора оказались отнюдь не тёмными, как ей казалось всё это время. В неверном свете ламп она увидела, что они… серые. Бесконечно усталые серые глаза, окружённые сеткой морщин, но всё такие же пронизывающие и острые. Темнота в них всё это время была другая — потусторонняя, магическая, не оставляющая сомнений в том, что за прошлое было у этого человека.

Но сейчас, когда он продолжал смотреть на неё… сейчас эта тьма как будто немного отступила в сторону. Глубокая складка между нахмуренных бровей разгладилась. Краем глаза Клара заметила, как Доктор опустил руку, сжимающую палочку.

— Мы не сделали вам ничего дурного. Но у нас не привыкли к тому, что гости начинают грубить с порога. А вы… Наверное, вам всё же лучше уйти.

Красноречие оставило её. Но большего не потребовалось.

— Что ж, — Доктор нехотя отступил назад и убрал палочку, — если ни у кого больше нет желания сунуть свой нос в мои дела, то спешу откланяться.

Он отвесил шутовской поклон, чем вызвал чьё-то фырканье, и, не говоря больше ни слова, направился к выходу. Все, кто находился на его пути, тотчас отступали в сторону, а он просто шёл напролом, как будто не замечая никого и ничего вокруг.

Дверь в таверну хлопнула, принеся короткий поток холодного воздуха. Клара успела заметить, что дождь на улице прекратился. 

Несколько мгновений длилось всеобщее тяжёлое молчание.

— То есть, ему действительно что-то здесь надо, и уходить из деревни он не собирается? — мрачно спросил Шейн, продолжая сверлить взглядом дверь.  
— Кто его знает, — отозвался кто-то из-за плеча Клары. — Но нам всем нужно быть начеку.

* * *

Позднее в этот мрачный вечер, когда все уже разошлись, не преминув перед уходом пожелать Кларе спокойной — во всех смыслах — ночи, да уверить в том, что таверны лучше её «Вороньего крыла» не сыщешь на всём белом свете, Клара наводила порядок в зале. Несмотря на усталость и пережитые волнения, она изо всех сил концентрировалась на колдовстве, потому что заниматься уборкой вручную было бы невыносимо долго.

«Этот Доктор наверняка бы за минуту управился», — вдруг подумалось ей.

То, что она не заперла дверь в таверну, Клара поняла, когда та отчетливо скрипнула.  
Она поспешно обернулась, предчувствуя неладное, да так и замерла на месте.  
На пороге высился уже знакомый силуэт, спутать который с кем-то другим было сложно. Вспомнила на свою голову.

Клара молчала, не зная, что предпринять и как реагировать на нежданное возвращение Доктора.

— Мне нужна комната, — просто сказал он, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу. Попыток пройти дальше от двери, впрочем, не делал.

Клара может и хотела сказать, что все комнаты на втором этаже заняты, но сил и выдержки на правдоподобную ложь у неё не осталось. Да и желания тоже. Была только бесконечная усталость, да неожиданно накатило странное равнодушие к происходящему. Не убьет же он её, в самом деле… Комнаты в это время года пустовали — никто не рвался в дождливый маленький Равенторп. И что-то подсказывало ей, что лучше не врать Доктору на этот счёт.

— Если вас устроит то, что у меня есть, — Клара пожала плечами.  
— Устроит, будь спокойна.


	2. Новые порядки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пишется в соавторстве с Sam Sepiol, которая отказывается регистрироваться на АОЗе. Идея и вообще вся задумка принадлежит ей.
> 
> Провожаем эпоху Капальди-Доктора хуффальди-фиком своей мечты.

Утро застало Клару в отвратительном расположении духа. Выспаться ей не удалось: всю ночь она то и дело проваливалась в какую-то мучительную дрёму, пребывая где-то на грани между сном и реальностью. Осознание того, _кто_ находится в одном с ней доме, _кого_ она приютила на своей территории, не давало ей нормально уснуть. Иррациональный страх всё не отпускал, вгрызаясь в трепещущее сердце стальными когтями. Клара то и дело замирала, ожидая, что дверь в спальню вдруг распахнется и… 

О том, что могло последовать дальше, думать было совсем тошно. Она уже сотню раз пожалела о своём решении впустить Доктора.

Однако ночь, вопреки ожиданиям, прошла тихо и без происшествий. Клара поселила Доктора в дальнюю комнату — тот не хотел, чтобы его окна выходили на улицу. Должно быть, опасался любопытных взглядов. Его не смутили довольно скромные размеры помещения, сваленные тут же коробки с разным барахлом и толстый слой пыли. От ужина и помощи с уборкой он отказался, только небрежным жестом бросил Кларе мешочек с монетами и захлопнул дверь.

Обычно старые половицы в комнатах громко скрипели, что особенно хорошо было слышно по ночам, но, что бы ни делал у себя Доктор, из его комнаты за всю ночь не донеслось ни звука.

Наутро в общий зал Клара выползла, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитой. К счастью, в запасе у неё ещё оставался небольшой пузырёк с бодрящим зельем. Последний. В очередной раз она подумала, что пора бы уже научиться самой готовить его.

Добравшись до кухни, Клара простояла там не меньше минуты, пытаясь сообразить, зачем она сюда собиралась и, по большому счёту, кто она и что здесь вообще делает — настолько отвратительным было её самочувствие. Просто тыквенная каша вместо мозгов.

Плюс в таком состоянии был один: если бы прямо сейчас явился виновник всего этого кошмара и стал угрожать ей пытками и смертью, Клара и бровью бы не повела, в таком равнодушии к происходящему она пребывала.

Всё-таки вспомнив, где лежит пресловутое зелье, она незамедлительно приняла его, снова вздохнув о его количестве, и, наконец, почувствовала, что оживает. Даже принялась варить кофе, который у неё всегда получался отменным. Напитки всегда удавались ей лучше, чем готовка. Произведения кулинарного искусства — не её конёк. Только магия и спасала стряпню Клары. Хорошая, добротная порция магии. Постояльцев в таверне всегда было немного — Равенторп не являлся притягательным уголком для туристов, а посетителей из местных, желающих пропустить кружечку какого-нибудь из её фирменных напитков, полноценная еда не слишком интересовала, так что необходимости в основательных обедах, по сути, и не было.

Клара любила утренние часы. Пока таверна была закрыта и не наступало время основных дел и ежедневных хлопот, можно было спокойно наслаждаться тишиной, смотреть, как лучи солнца причудливо пробиваются сквозь прикрытые ставни, читать утренний выпуск «Пророка» и не спеша пить горячий кофе с бодрящими пряностями. А в этот раз что-то подсказывало Кларе, что после вчерашнего кошмарного вечера можно не торопиться с приготовлениями к обычному вечернему нашествию завсегдатаев. Вряд ли кто-нибудь заглянет. Кто знает — может, с ней вообще теперь перестанут здороваться.

Она тряхнула головой, гоня невесёлые мысли прочь. Ничего, и не такие времена переживала. Ещё неизвестно, чем обернётся нежданный визит этого Доктора в их деревню и, в частности, в «Воронье крыло». Конечно, Клара надеялась, что надолго зловещий гость здесь не задержится. Но вполне могло сложиться так, что его пребывание здесь не только не отпугнёт достопочтенную публику, охочую до сплетен, а, наоборот, привлечёт к «Крылу» дополнительный интерес. Ведь столь необычное происшествие — нечастое явление в размеренной жизни Равенторпа.

Устроившись за стойкой, Клара углубилась в чтение свежего выпуска «Ежедневного Пророка», с удовольствием переворачивая хрустящие, ещё пахнущие чернилами страницы. Кофе в изящной чашечке уютно дымился рядом. Утро начинало казаться не таким ужасным.

Внимание Клары привлекла короткая заметка, напечатанная, тем не менее, большим, заметным шрифтом:

_« **ГДЕ ДОКТОР?**_

_Этот вопрос не даёт покоя всему британскому магическому сообществу, однако ни Министерство, ни представители аврората пока что не смогли внятно ответить на него._

_По слухам, недавно освобождённый из Азкабана тёмный волшебник, известный как Доктор, направился на юг страны. Многие ожидали, что после освобождения он отправится прямиком в своё поместье в Шотландии, ныне заброшенное, обветшавшее за эти годы, но всё так же внушающее трепет и страх немногочисленным путникам, забредающим в те края. И, хотя на доме явно не стоят антиразрушающие чары, никто не осмеливается подойти достаточно близко, чтобы на собственной шкуре проверить, насколько хорошо охраняются эти владения — и охраняются ли._

_Несколько волшебников уже устроили «засаду» у границ поместья в ожидании появления Доктора — свихнувшиеся последователи и поклонники (как оказалось, даже у таких жутких типов, как Доктор, имеются таковые) да рисковые журналисты из второсортных печатных изданий. Но Доктор до сих пор не появился._

_Очевидцы утверждают, будто видели, как он аппарировал, едва оказавшись на свободе, но доподлинно узнать, куда направился один из самых опасных волшебников магического мира, пока не удалось. В погоне за сиюминутной славой в нашу редакцию то и дело обращаются с «эксклюзивной» информацией о местонахождении Доктора, но пока все эти сведения оказываются ложными. В Министерстве Магии утверждают, что за ним установлено наблюдение, но так ли это на самом деле? Знают ли деятели порядка о перемещениях Доктора или только делают вид, что у них все под контролем?...»_.

Клара вздохнула. «Один из самых опасных волшебников», надо полагать, сейчас дрых наверху без задних ног, знать не зная, что какие-то смешные людишки — от высокопоставленных служащих Министерства до простых обывателей — изо всех сил пыжатся, пытаясь вычислить его местонахождение.

Клара задумалась. Может, ей стоило связаться с Министерством Магии, а не пускать ситуацию на самотёк? По-хорошему, нужно было сделать это ещё вчера ночью и спать спокойно.

Как следует обдумать эту мысль ей не дали. Дверь в таверну распахнулась, являя во всей красе ярких солнечных лучей стремительный вихрь. У вихря наличествовали знакомые очки и убранные в пушистый конский хвост волосы.

— Рассказывай! — тотчас потребовала Осгуд, едва оказавшись у стойки.

Петронелла Осгуд была одной из немногочисленных волшебниц Равенторпа, тепло относившихся к Кларе. Для большинства местных жительниц она так и оставалась «молодой наглой кокеткой, невесть откуда и зачем появившейся» несколько лет назад в их деревне. С Осгуд же они были дружны. Во всяком случае, проводить время в обществе друг друга им обеим, как надеялась Клара, было приятно и не в тягость. Она сама всегда была рада поболтать с Осгуд. Та была немного чудной, но не Кларе судить о чьей-либо чудаковатости, с её-то репутацией.

— Это правда? _Он_ здесь? Поселился в таверне? — с придыханием частила Осгуд, глядя на неё широко распахнутыми глазами. 

Нужды гадать, о ком она спрашивает, не было. К слову, в пресловутых глазах не было и намека на обычный людской ужас при одном только упоминании имени Доктора, на который за прошлый вечер Клара насмотрелась предостаточно. Да и сама, наверное, была не многим лучше.

— Мерлин, надеюсь, что нет, — фыркнула она. — Сегодня, наверное, съедет, только на ночь комнату и снял. Вроде бы.  
— Уверена? — Осгуд недоверчиво прищурилась. — В деревне говорят, что у него тут какие-то свои «тёмные делишки».

Напуганной Осгуд не выглядела совершенно. Впрочем, её бодрый вид постепенно придал уверенности и Кларе. Она пожала плечами.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления. Надеюсь, этот тип надолго не задержится.  
— А что ты почувствовала, когда увидела его? — голос Осгуд зазвучал вкрадчиво. — Что-то… особенное, может быть?

Клара одарила её непонимающим взглядом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что я должна была почувствовать?

Осгуд пожала плечами, отводя взгляд.

— Да не знаю. Просто спросила.

Клара вздохнула:

— Твои вопросы иногда заводят меня в тупик, Петронелла.

Та поморщилась:

— Прекрати меня так называть, звучит ужасно.

Клара не обратила внимания на последнюю реплику. Она задумчиво водила пальцем по строчкам сегодняшней статьи.

— Что я могла почувствовать… То же, что и все. Ничего «особенного», как ты выразилась. Потом всю ночь не спала, боялась вздохнуть слишком громко, — она чуть понизила голос. — Видела бы ты его, такой жуткий — колдография в «Пророке» и доли не передает…

Клара осеклась, заметив, что Осгуд, застыв, смотрит ей за плечо. Она поспешно обернулась, скорее инстинктивно, хотя уже знала, что ничего хорошего зрелище за спиной ей не принесёт.

Доктор стоял, оперевшись о дверной косяк, и, очевидно, слышал её пламенную речь.

Выглядел он уже не таким потрёпанным, как прошлым вечером — почистил свою мантию и привёл в порядок волосы. Но взгляд оставался всё таким же тяжёлым. В утреннем свете было видно, что кожа его имела нездоровый серый оттенок, а под глазами залегли тёмные круги — отличительные черты всех волшебников, переживших длительное заключение в Азкабане. Мрак, сырость, дрянная еда и постоянное соседство с дементорами накладывали на облик узников несмываемые следы отчаяния и тоски, заостряли черты, лишая некогда приятные лица мягкости и старя их. Впрочем, свою печать Азкабан оставлял не только на внешнем облике узников. Навсегда ломалось и что-то внутри, в каждой насильно лишенной радости душе. Должно быть, отсюда и неумение сдерживать свой гнев и хищный оскал вместо улыбки, которые Доктор во всей красе демонстрировал вчера. Клара не знала, каким он был раньше, до того как предал всё, во что верил, и встал на путь тёмной магии, но точно была уверена в одном: прежним он уже не станет. Это было видно по глазам. У Доктора были глаза человека, который прекрасно понимает, что преступил черту. Понимает — и ни капли не сожалеет.

Слова Клары, похоже, не задели Доктора. Должно быть, достаточно оскорблений наслушался на своём веку. Он только в упор смотрел на неё из-под нахмуренных бровей, не говоря ни слова, чем заставлял Клару чувствовать себя ужасно неловко. Однако вскоре эта пытка закончилась — Доктор перевёл взгляд на Осгуд. 

Кларе показалось, будто что-то неуловимо изменилось в выражении его лица, нечто, отдаленно смахивающее на любопытство, сменило прежнюю неодобрительную гримасу. Она тоже повернулась к Осгуд — та так и продолжала изображать каменное изваяние, во все глаза уставившись на Доктора, как будто перед ней вовсе не убийца-некромант, которого ненавидели все вокруг, а звездный загонщик сборной Англии по квиддичу, невесть как очутившийся в Равенторпе. Казалось, ещё немного — и она бросится просить автограф.

— Здрасте, — выдавила из себя Осгуд. При этом её обычно низкий голос сейчас больше походил на задушенный писк. Устав удивляться поведению подруги, Клара попыталась спасти неловкую ситуацию.  
— Будете завтракать? — старательно сохраняя деловой тон, начала она. — Кофе и чай уже готовы, а тосты будут через пару минут…  
— Не утруждайся, — махнул рукой Доктор, отталкиваясь от дверного косяка и подходя ближе. Невнятное приветствие он оставил без внимания. — У меня нет на это времени. Дела не терпят отлагательств. — Тут он снова взглянул на Осгуд, а та, как показалось Кларе, слегка вздрогнула. — К тому же, было бы невежливо портить юным дамам аппетит своей «жуткой» физиономией.

Казалось, что почувствовать себя ещё более неловко просто невозможно. Клара ощутила, как щёки против воли наливаются краской. Тем временем, Доктор достал из внутреннего кармана мантии старые, потёртые кожаные перчатки и продолжил, натягивая их на руки:

— Едва ли существует подобная вероятность, но я всё же предпочёл бы, чтобы ты не сдавала мою комнату другим постояльцам. Я планирую задержаться здесь.

Клара пожала плечами.

— Сомневаюсь, что найдётся много желающих занять вашу комнату, — ответила она. А затем добавила, не сумев сдержать раздражение: — Как и любую другую, пока вы рядом.

Порой держать язык за зубами у неё совершенно не получалось.  
Доктор неприятно осклабился.

— А ты не очень-то гостеприимна, душа моя. Но не тревожься, все твои убытки я возмещу, как только покончу с делами, — он оперся руками о столешницу и чуть наклонился к ней, сильнее растягивая губы в пугающей улыбке. — Если, конечно, ты не выкинешь какую-нибудь глупость.  
— Это какую же, например? — Клара сложила руки на груди в ответ на угрозу.  
— Мало ли, что может прийти в твою маленькую голову… Завести друга по переписке в Министерстве, например. Или, что немногим лучше, в «Пророке». На твоём месте я бы не стал ссориться со мной, а мы уже очень к этому близки.

Несколько мгновений он буравил Клару взглядом, как будто ожидал, что та начнёт спорить. Но его слова, похоже, возымели нужный эффект.

— Полагаю, мы поняли друг друга.

Доктор выпрямился — ни следа веселья не осталось на его лице — накинул на голову уже неуместный для распогодившегося дня капюшон и зловещей тенью направился к выходу.

— Да, кстати, — он остановился у двери и обернулся. — Не благодари за крышу. Для себя старался, раз уж больше некому.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась. Девушки переглянулись между собой.

— Вот так и живём, — протянула Клара, безуспешно делая вид, что с ней всё в порядке. — Как я и сказала — ничего особенного. Просто мне угрожает один из самых опасных волшебников в мире. И это еще даже суток не прошло, а меня, похоже, далеко не один такой «прекрасный» день ожидает в его обществе. Остались ещё вопросы?

Осгуд виновато пожала плечами.

— А что он там сказал про крышу? — нахмурилась она. — О чём это?

Клара почувствовала, как снова вспыхнули её щёки. Доктор, похоже, и так был невысокого мнения о «Вороньем крыле» и его хозяйке. А уж теперь-то, после того как ему самому пришлось латать протекающую крышу сего заведения, на его уважение рассчитывать и вовсе не приходилось.

«Да и Мерлин с ним. Чем меньше Доктору здесь понравится, тем выше шансы, что он не запишется в постоянные посетители».

С долей злорадства Клара представила, как тот отреагирует на её стряпню. Нужно будет угостить его индейкой — та всегда выходила у неё отвратительно.

— Да кто ж его разберёт, — сказала она вслух и, вернувшись за стойку, вновь взялась за газету, намеренно избегая любопытного взгляда подруги. — А что говорят в деревне? Меня уже объявили пособницей преступника?  
— Всё не так плохо, — попыталась утешить Осгуд. — Но на обычную выручку лучше не рассчитывай, люди здорово напуганы. Разве что к тебе заявятся те авроры, которые аппарировали в Равенторп на рассвете.

Клара выглянула из-за газеты.

— Авроры уже здесь?  
— Само собой. Наши законопослушные жители уже отправили несколько сов в Министерство. Так что жди гостей.

«Просто прекрасно», — невесело подумала Клара. 

Почему-то мысль о том, что где-то рядом околачиваются авроры, заставляла её нервничать едва ли не больше, чем необходимость жить под одной крышей с тёмным магом. Впрочем, она и раньше по какой-то причине сторонилась сотрудников Министерства.

Вспомнив об этом, Клара снова подумала про злополучный блокнот. Новые наблюдения стоило записать как можно скорее, пока она не забыла о них в привычном водовороте дел. День начинался с новых загадок, найти ответы на которые не представлялось возможным. Отличное утро, ничего не скажешь.

— Останешься на завтрак? — спросила она, вдруг осознав, что даже не удосужилась предложить Осгуд чашку кофе.  
— Нет, спасибо. Честно говоря, у меня тоже дела сегодня, — ответила та, поспешно вставая со стула и закидывая сумку на плечо.

Клара приподняла бровь:

— Надеюсь, эти дела не связаны с Доктором?

Осгуд застыла на месте, изумлённо уставившись на неё, и Клара тут же поспешила её успокоить:

— Эй, я пошутила. Просто ты так смотрела на него… Как будто этот Доктор — самое интересное, что произошло с тобой за время жизни в Равенторпе.

Осгуд поправила сумку и задумчиво взглянула на дверь таверны, за которой скрылся объект их обсуждения.

— Так и есть, — просто ответила она.  
— Неужели? — Клара ухмыльнулась. — А как же прошлогодний Хэллоуин? Твой костюм занял первое место, а это чего-то да стоит. Никогда не забуду, как злился Шейн.  
— Точно, — хохотнула Осгуд. — Ну, значит, встреча с Доктором — на почётном втором месте, — мгновение спустя она снова стала серьёзной. — Ты ведь ничего не знаешь о нём, так? О том, каким он был до Азкабана.

Клара покачала головой, доставая палочку и отправляя посуду на кухню.

— Я и не слышала о нём до вчерашнего вечера. Знаю только то, что пишут в «Пророке», не больше.  
— В «Пророке» правды днём с огнём не сыщешь, — Осгуд нахмурилась.  
— Вот как? А ты, выходит, знаешь правду, — Клара даже не пыталась скрыть свой скептицизм.  
— Спроси Уилфреда. Он всю жизнь проработал в редакции и многое может рассказать о том, как эти писаки перевирают факты — многие вещи просто не доходят до публикации. Если кто и знает правду о Докторе, так это Уилфред.  
— Ты про мистера Мотта? Не знала, что он имеет какое-то отношение к газетам.  
— Имел. Сейчас он на пенсии, но на память пока не жалуется. — Осгуд поправила очки. — А будешь верить всему, что пишет «Пророк» — поседеешь раньше времени. Ладно, ещё увидимся.

Подмигнув ей, Осгуд скрылась за дверью таверны, и Клара вновь осталась в одиночестве.

* * *  
_«86. Почему я решила открыть таверну?  
87\. Почему боюсь встречи с аврорами?»_

Клара отложила в сторону перо и, нахмурившись, пробежалась глазами по странице блокнота. Её список пополнился ещё двумя пунктами. Ещё два вопроса, на которые она не могла дать ответ. Два необъяснимых пробела в её памяти.

Сердце сжималось в тревоге каждый раз, когда она открывала блокнот и перечитывала уже выученные наизусть пункты, но так и не находя ответов. С каждой новой строчкой вера в то, что рано или поздно всё встанет на свои места, угасала. Записей прибавлялось, воспоминаний — ни на йоту. Наверное, ей стоило смириться с этим, но Клара не могла.

Блокнот она начала вести лет шесть назад. До этого вопросы о собственном прошлом не волновали её так сильно. Разве что иногда, когда кто-то вдруг начинал расспрашивать Клару о временах её учёбы в Хогвартсе, прежних местах жительства, о семье — она с удивлением и обнаруживала, что её прошлое полно странных пробелов и несостыковок. Она знала, что училась в Хаффлпаффе, но не могла вспомнить, как выглядит гостинная этого факультета. Знала, что какое-то время после школы жила в Шеффилде, но не могла вспомнить, почему решила уехать оттуда и почему именно в Равенторп. Постепенно странностей обнаруживалось всё больше, и Клара начала записывать их. Потому что иначе, как ни странно, забывались и они.

Рассказывать кому-либо о своей проблеме она не решалась. Доверить кому-то что-то настолько личное казалось не лучшей идеей — это только подтвердило бы её непохожесть, инаковость и ещё больше отдалило от других. А одиночества ей и так хватало с головой.

Клара смахнула непрошеную слезу и решительно тряхнула головой, гоня прочь подступающее уныние. Ничего, справится. Некогда упиваться жалостью к себе. Пора заняться делами, список которых по длине не уступает злополучному списку утраченных воспоминаний.

Спрятав порядком потрёпанный блокнот в нижнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки — под стопкой ярких каталогов женских мантий, Клара убрала волосы в пучок, надела поверх платья фартук и призвала зачарованные мётлы. Уборка — отличное лекарство от хандры.

Комнату Доктора она решила оставить напоследок. Необходимость заходить туда вызывала страх, но никуда от этого не исчезала. Доктор и так уже поставил под сомнение авторитет хозяйки «Крыла». Вряд ли за ночь его комната превратилась в лабораторию некроманта, полную разных ужасов, но проверять Клара не спешила.

Тем не менее, несколько часов спустя отговорки у неё закончились: зал и кухня были вымыты как никогда тщательно, многолетний завал в кладовке аккуратно разложен по полочкам, благодаря чему, к её удивлению, нашлось немало нужных вещей, про которые она, в общем-то, и думать забыла.

Пройдясь еще раз, для верности, полирующим заклинанием по бокалам, Клара сдалась и признала, что ведёт себя глупо. Ей всё равно придётся войти в эту злосчастную комнату, а надышаться перед гипотетической смертью, как известно, всё равно невозможно.

Смирившись с неизбежным, Клара решительно поднялась по лестнице, нарочно ступая как можно громче. В конце концов, она здесь хозяйка, и не должна передвигаться по своим владениям на цыпочках, боясь лишний раз громко вздохнуть. 

Знакомый скрип старых ступенек приободрил её, и расстояние от лестницы до дальней комнаты Клара пересекла в несколько широких шагов.

Однако перед самой дверью снова замерла в нерешительности. Вчера Доктор отказался от мало-мальской уборки, хотя в комнате не то что жить, дышать невозможно от пыли, а сваленное в дальнем углу барахло отнюдь не прибавляет уюта. Может, после Азкабана и такое помещение покажется верхом комфорта, но с утра бывший узник тоже и словом не обмолвился о необходимости привести комнату хоть в какое-то подобие порядка. А может… сам успел там похозяйничать? Починил же он крышу. Кстати, в последнем Клара убедилась лично. Простояла под несчастной кровлей несколько минут, но, сколько бы ни гипнотизировала её взглядом, крыша, вопреки ожиданиям, не обвалилась и не погребла под собой несчастную жертву знакомства с великим и ужасным Доктором.

Нужно было сделать это. Долг хорошей хозяйки, как минимум. Да и не могла Клара не удостовериться, что её гость живёт в приемлемых условиях — совесть не позволяла.  
Она решительно взялась за ручку и толкнула дверь вперед, но безуспешно — та оказалась заперта. Тогда Клара достала из-за пояса палочку:

— Алохомора.

Вместо ожидаемого щелчка хлипкого замка, ручка вдруг нелепо изогнулась и, стремительно удлинившись, обхватила кларино запястье. 

Клара дёрнула рукой раз, другой, но безуспешно — зачарованная медная пакость держала крепкой хваткой. Однако она не оставляла попыток освободиться и, главное, не удариться в панику. Перехватив палочку свободной рукой, она произнесла заклинание, но спустя секунду ощутила невыносимую боль — ручка что есть силы сдавила несчастное запястье, да так, что слёзы брызнули из глаз. Осев на пол и нелепо вывернув руку в захвате, Клара ощутила, что в одно мгновение тот стал в разы сильнее, и закричала от боли. Она вдруг явственно ощутила, как ломается внутри кость.

И вдруг... всё закончилось.

Вот она — стоит рядом с дверью, направив палочку на дверную ручку, неподвижную и совершенно безобидную. 

Клара в страхе отпрянула к стене. Схватилась за запястье — целое, невредимое, ни следа давешней пытки. Чудовищная боль, которая ещё мгновения назад казалась такой реальной, ушла бесследно. Подрагивающими пальцами Клара провела по щеке, но слёз не было.

Неужели всего лишь наваждение?..

Её начало колотить. На подгибающихся ногах Клара устремилась к лестнице — вниз по скрипучим ненадёжным ступеням, подальше от проклятого места. Чудом не оступившись по дороге, слетела на первый этаж и вбежала на кухню. 

Она хотела найти успокаивающее зелье, но, пошарив наугад рукой по нужной полочке, без сил опустилась прямо на пол и разрыдалась.

Только сейчас она как никогда отчётливо осознала реальность присутствия этого кошмарного человека здесь, в её таверне, в стенах, которые ещё вчера казались такими надёжными и незыблемыми. А теперь против неё бунтует собственная же мебель, пуcть и в кошмарах, но таких реальных, заставляющих переживать чудовищные мгновения как наяву. А что будет дальше?  
Будь проклят этот Доктор!.. 

Вместе со слезами выходил и страх, усталость и напряжение, накопившиеся с прошлой ночи. В конце концов Клара затихла, но продолжала сидеть в какой-то прострации, нелепо подогнув ноги.

Из оцепенения её вывел знакомый голос, раздавшийся из зала.

— Клара?..

Она поспешно вскочила. Отряхнула юбку, огладила смятый фартук и глянула на своё отражение в мутном зеркальце над раковиной. Красотка, ничего не скажешь.

— Шейн, это ты? Я сейчас выйду!

Хорошо, что не ломанулся сюда, с него бы сталось. Иногда Шейн, по мнению Клары, вёл себя несколько более вольно, чем позволяло их приятельство. И она догадывалась, почему.

Клара наскоро привела себя в порядок и, старательно натянув на лицо улыбку, выпорхнула в зал. Шейн, насупившись, ковырял ногтём стойку. При виде неё он тотчас бросил это неприглядное занятие и нерешительно улыбнулся в ответ краешком рта.

— Я не планировала так рано принимать посетителей. И вообще, честно говоря, не ожидала никого сегодня увидеть здесь, — Клара невесело усмехнулась.  
— Хотел удостовериться, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
— Что со мной сделается, — она легкомысленно махнула рукой и отвернулась к полкам за стойкой, осматривая ряды бутылок. — Что ты будешь?  
— Ничего. Не хочу пить после вчерашнего, — пробурчал Шейн. — Мало ли… Трезвая голова нужна. Как там… _этот_? — он понизил голос. — Ничего не учудил? Всё ещё тут околачивается?

Меньше всего Кларе сейчас хотелось обсуждать Доктора.

— Снял комнату. Не знаю, надолго ли, — коротко ответила она. — Знаешь, у меня ещё остались дела, так что…

Она неловко замолчала, не зная, как повежливее спровадить нежданного гостя.  
Конечно, Шейн на самом деле волновался о ней, но мусолить эту ситуацию не было никаких душевных сил.

— Может, помочь чем? — нерешительно спросил он.

Неожиданное предложение Шейна тронуло Клару. Мгновение она колебалась, размышляя, так ли уж ей хочется избавиться от общества старого знакомого. Сейчас Шейн казался таким привычным и даже родным в этом хаосе, а Кларе очень хотелось иметь хоть какой-то оплот стабильности, своего рода якорь, который не дал бы ей рухнуть в пучину разворачивающегося рядом ада.

Но она отставила эти мысли в сторону. Сейчас бы она с большим желанием устроила допрос с пристрастием другому такому «якорю». В «Ежедневном Пророке» про Доктора пишут чушь? Ну-ну, Осгуд, хотелось бы знать, откуда такая уверенность в том, что этого проклятого волшебника очерняет самое уважаемое издание магической Британии.

— Спасибо, Шейн, я справлюсь. Не так уж и много осталось, — вслух сказала Клара, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. И, кажется, сработало: тот нелепо пожал плечами и, что-то пробормотав на прощание, ретировался, наконец, за дверь.

Клара осталась за стойкой, собираясь с мыслями. Задумчиво провела пальцем по той трещинке на полировке, которую колупал Шейн, а потом решительно встала и направилась к лестнице.

На втором этаже прошмыгнула в спальню, старательно игнорируя опасную дверь в дальнем конце коридора, накинула уличную мантию и так же спешно покинула комнату. И, только снова очутившись в зале, осознала, что так и не сняла домашний фартук. Ну как можно быть такой рассеянной! Тот факт, что недавнее происшествие настолько выбило её из колеи, уже начинал раздражать.

Заперев таверну, она бодро зашагала в сторону дома Осгуд, который находился практически на самом краю деревни. День клонился к вечеру, путь Клары лежал через главную площадь, но привычной оживлённости на улицах Равенторпа не наблюдалось. Пару раз ей почудились странные незнакомые лица, которые тотчас бесследно исчезали, стоило приглядеться внимательнее. Клара вспомнила об аврорах, о которых говорила Осгуд. Она только вздохнула. Даже милый сердцу Равенторп казался сегодня чужим и незнакомым.

Дом Осгуд оказался заперт. Постучав и не дождавшись ответа, Клара нерешительно потопталась на пороге несколько минут, но подруга так и не появилась. Надо было сначала связаться через камин и удостовериться, что она дома, а не топать через всю деревню зря... Смутное беспокойство скреблось где-то на краю сознания — из головы не шло, как странно Осгуд вела себя утром, и её спешный уход после встречи с Доктором. Клара несколько раз прошлась вдоль стен маленького дома, но потом всё же зашагала в обратную сторону.

В воздухе как будто скапливалось напряжение, какая-то неясная угроза. Весть о прибытии Доктора застала жителей врасплох, никто не знал, чем может обернуться этот визит, не знали, зачем вообще ему понадобилась их деревня. Кларе хотелось как можно скорее оказаться дома, но в его надёжности, увы, она теперь тоже не могла быть уверена. Мало ли какие ещё сюрпризы оставил её непредсказуемый постоялец.

У дверей таверны она с удивлением обнаружила нескольких особо верных её заведению посетителей. Те нерешительно, прямо как она сама совсем недавно у дома Осгуд, топтались у порога, недоумевая, по-видимому, отчего закрыта таверна. По крайней мере, Клара надеялась именно на это, а не то, что жители пришли сжигать её, подобно магглам, на костре за то, что приютила бывшего преступника.

— Ох, слава Мерлину! Вон она, идёт, — раздалось из группки неприкаянных. Все, как по команде, обернулись в её сторону. Клара неосознанно замедлила шаг.  
— Мы уж подумали, случилось что!  
— Заперлась на все замки, в окнах света нет… — наперебой раздались голоса. 

Ей стало неловко за прежние нелестные мысли о соседях и знакомых, переживавших, как оказалось, из-за её невольного соседства с Доктором. Впервые с момента переезда в Равенторп Клара ощутила себя своей.


End file.
